


Watching World Cup

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Everyone is watching World Cup, It is the National Matter, M/M, Mycroft is secretly follow World Cup, World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: Greg and John went to local put to watch World Cup match. A particular government is watching the match at home, secretly, alone.Little did he know, his lover will come back so early...





	Watching World Cup

**Author's Note:**

> IDEA coming from... of course because this is World Cup Season!

What if Mycroft is watching World Cup secretly?

He turns down the invitation from his dear Gregory. Refuse to join him and John at the local pub, he snorted for Gregory even brought this up.

However, when he has time, he will get the record and watch it…

He may not be able to watch live, but he will watch it when his has time.

One day, he gets a chance to watch the match, their country match, live!

He did not like other men, gone cursing, busting loudly, like his Greg, but he did… move.

He doesn’t understand much of the game, never find a need to in-depth in further. But watching a match does not really require to have much knowledge about football to enjoy. If this he can count as enjoy.

He watches it from halfway, from live, he knew England win! Great!

Her Majesty would be pleased to know.

But he is eager to know what happens in the first half of the match.

So… he gets the record, and watch it. Replay.

Little did he know, Greg is home early today.

And… Christ! He shouldn’t too hook up that much! He didn’t even notice he was under watch before Gregory speaks!

Greg successfully startles Mycroft, usually, he will feel sorry, but this time, only wicked grin can be found on his face.

And Mycroft knows he will end up no good.

“I, I can explain…” Mycroft stumbles with his words.

“Yes? I’m listening.” Greg folds his arms in front of his chest, his eyes are on Mycroft, intensely.

“I…er, this is a national matter…I then need to…have to…” 

“Hey watch, this is the moment, watch!” Greg points the screen, which Mycroft attention soon caught into the match again.

When their team goal, Greg, even watch it already, still cheers loudly. While Mycroft, on the other hand, just have a small tug, and a proud smile can be seen on him.

“‘S alright I join you? Watching alone a bit sad, eh?”

“I…n-no, I have. I am. You are…why are you home early, Gregory?”

“To catch you are watching the match without me.” Greg answers cheekily.

Mycroft suppresses his lips. 

“C’mon, I won’t laugh at you. But do join us, join me next round yeah? You can just watch when England play, it’s the national matter, right?” 

Mycroft humps, he is well aware the man is laughing at him by using his words.

“I will not join. I am not going to nosy local, but with you and Dr John Watson, I’m not going to listen to the screaming and loud noise of nonsense.” It’s Mycroft turns to fold his arms, like a kid throwing tantrums.

It’s impressive to see the elder Holmes acts a bit of childish, the moment that he can see a silhouette of the other Holmes.

“You didn’t even bother to tell me you may not be free due to work!” Greg is quick, thanks to Mycroft and Sherlock, he is getting faster. Of course, he has to.

“I may not be free due to my work.”

Greg chuckled. He couldn’t help himself but pulling Mycroft up to give him a proper hug.

“You are so cute." 

“As always, cute is not a word should associate with grown man.”

Greg just smiles and give him a peck on the lips.

“You are a baby.”

“No, I am not.”

“Yes, you are. You are my baby.”

“N…”

“Don’t protest with me, you are my gorgeous posh, baby.”

Mycroft humped, unamused but at least not as guard up anymore.

“Do you still want to watch? I have a feeling you actually watch the second half already.”

And the expression, though Mycroft thought he has a good facade on, Greg still see through it that he is correct.

“C’ere, I want to take care of you.”

“You are up to something.”

“And you probably know what it is.” Mycroft always does.

“And the answer is no, it will not work.”

“Try me. I will make sure you will allow Anthea clear off your schedule to accompany me to watch next match.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

And the answer is yes. How can Mycroft refuse the brilliant Greg? Especially that wicked tongue… Christ, this is not fair at all! That wicked…man.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr too. :)


End file.
